The Christmas Collection
by The next Padfoot
Summary: Lily is visiting Scorpius Malfoy when he decides it's too cold outside for her to leave... Consecutive songfics for the holidays
1. Part I: It's Cold Outside

**Disclaimer: I own neither the fabulous song or the amazing characters. I do want them for Christmas though...**

**A/N: I know I'm behind on my stories, but I promise I'll have 25 up by Christmas. This one took me three days to work out! Oh, and this song is basically a conversation set to song, so this is purely a conversation and scene using the lyrics in conversation. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Part I: It's Cold Outside<strong>

"I really can't stay." Lily said flippantly, turning to get her coat. It was missing. She froze, a fault appearing in her plan. She felt warm breath on her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She turned and found herself nose to nose with Scorpius.

"But baby, it's cold outside." His voice was barely above a whisper, just loud enough to be heard over the crackling fire. He brought his lips closer to hers. His lips brushed hers and she made no move to stop him. Scorpius caught her gaze, but at the last second she turned her cheek, causing him to miss his target.

"I've got to go away." She insisted, pushing him away by the shoulders. She heard him sigh, so she stopped by the fire with a smile playing on her lips.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Scorpius told her, sidling up next to her. She smirked. Was that the only response he had? She shook her head, making her long red hair hit him. Lily turned to him.

"This evening has been..." She paused, pretending to have trouble deciding what to say.

"I've been hoping that you'd drop in." He smiled genuinely. She waved her hand dismissively.

"So very nice." Lily turned on her heel, heading to the door. He raised his eyebrow, shock evident on his face. The night he had prepared was only... nice? He hurried to catch her. Scorpius reached out and grabbed her delicate hands.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." She yanked her hands out of his grasp. He put his hand on her back, leading her to the couch in front of the fire.

"My mother will start to worry." Lily said reluctantly, allowing him to sit her down on the green couch. He too sat, albeit on the opposite end.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Scorpius asked. She had stopped, thinking.

"My father will be pacing the floor." She told him, refusing to meet his eye contact. He reached out and touched her cheek, compelling her to look at him.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." For a moment, Lily wanted to. She wanted to stop, let him hold her in his arms and just stay there. She shook her head. What was getting into her? This was Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy.

"So really, I'd better scurry." She started to stand up, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the pleading look in his storming gray eyes.

"Beautiful, _please_ don't hurry." She froze, staring into his eyes. After a moment, she slouched back into the couch in defeat.

"Maybe just a half a drink more." Scorpius grinned, immediately jumping up. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Put on some music while I pour." She nodded, glancing around. Lily spotted a stereo in the corner. She stood up, unconsciously smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. She grabbed a few Cd's of a table, flipping through them as she walked over to the stereo. He had good taste in muggle music. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Barenaked Ladies, Michael Buble. She settled on a Christmas Cd that boasted to contain 'all the greatest hits'. She looked up when she felt his presence beside her.

"The neighbors might think..." She began. He effectively cut her off by handing her one of the glasses he held. She met his gaze at she sipped politely from the glass. He glanced out the window. All that could be seen was snow, falling thick and fast.

"Baby, it's bad out there." Scorpius stated calmly, as if he didn't mind if it kept her there. She looked out the window, her eyes widening as she saw the storm. Lily hastily took a gulp of her drink. She detected something slightly off.

"Say, what's in this drink?" He ignored her. She shrugged, sipping again. She gracefully stood up and walked to the window, searching. He watched her the whole way, smirking slightly.

"No cabs to be had out there." Lily spun around, eyebrows raised curiously. How did he know what she was thinking? His eyes met hers, holding her captive. She was entranced.

"I wish I knew how.." He once again cut her off, never breaking eye contact.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Scorpius sounded so genuinely enthralled, she felt drawn in. She realized she had been slowly stepping towards him. There was only a foot separating them. She nervously sucked in a breath.

"To break the spell." He really did have her under a spell. Just not the kind you can defend against.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Lily giggled impulsively, shifting her gaze downwards modestly. Did he really say swell? Despite the comedy of the situation, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. He reached up to her head, pulling off a hat she had forgotten she had put on. A house elf appeared out of no where, taking her hat and leaving.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." Scorpius grabbed her free hand, pulling her to the couch. She sat down and set her glass down on a side table. He sat on the other end of the couch, staring at her.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" He slid over so he was right next her, thighs touching. She rolled her eyes but a blush coloured her cheeks.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She pulled away slightly, stopping when her back hit the armrest. Scorpius hadn't moved, merely watched her, pain evident in his eyes.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He looked utterly defeated. Lily felt a pang in her chest. She brushed it off.

"I've got to get home." Scorpius looked at her, concern evident in his stormy gray eyes. She was puzzled, but began to search for her coat.

"Baby, you'll freeze out there." He watched Lily. She was only wearing a black dress. She would be frozen without a jacket to keep her warm. This thought seemed to cross her mind as well.

"Say, lend me your coat." Lily looked up him. He was just standing there. As if on cue, he grabbed a black woolen jacket that would surely be too big for Lily, but without a doubt fit him perfectly. She reached to grab it from him, but he held it just out of her grasp.

"It's up to your knees out there." This was also a problem. She had no way to protect her legs from the cold snow. She sighed and defiantly placed her hands on her hips.

"You've really been grand..." Lily grabbed his hands, not really paying attention. He smiled.

"I thrill when you touch my hand." Scorpius murmured. She shook her head, her long hair catching the light from the fire. Did he realize he had said that out loud?

"But don't you see?" She gazed into his eyes in a slightly pleading manner. Scorpius released her hands, turning away.

"How can you do this thing to me?" His voice was filled with pain. Lily's heart went out to him. Despite this, she huffed slightly.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." To say the least. A Potter and a Malfoy? With Scorpius's luck, it would be front page of the prophet.

"Think of my lifelong sorrow." Lily looked up at him, with his big puppy eyes and slightly pouting lips.

"At least there will be plenty implied." She shrugged impassively. Scorpius was still somber.

"If you caught pneumonia and died." Lily glared teasingly at him, shaking her long red hair. He smiled and stepped forward, catching him in his arms. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her. After a quick moment, he pulled back and watched her response. She sighed softly.

"I really can't stay." She sounded uncertain, like she didn't want to leave. Lily bit her lip and turned away. He grinned.

"Get over that old out." She laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Lily knew she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Well, baby it's cold outside." And she could live with that.

* * *

><p>- The next Padfoot :D<p> 


	2. Part II: Let It Snow

**A/N: I think this part makes no sense, but I'll let you guys judge that. Oh, and just so there's no confusion, Lily transfigures Scorpius's clothing to fit her. It's weird, but important.**

**Disclaimer: My Christmas List- 1)To own Harry Potter 2)My two front teeth 3)A hippopotamus. I'm not getting anything this year, it would seem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: Let It Snow<strong>

Lily blinked her eyes open. She didn't recognize the silver room she was in, or the emerald bed she lay in. Two pale, strong encircled her waist. She shivered and felt the person the arms belong to pull her closer. She glanced around the large room again.

_I __must __be __in __Malfoy __Manor_, Lily thought sleepily. _Wait, __Malfoy __Manor?_ Lily twisted around in her position, turning to face the person behind her. Scorpius Malfoy. He was smiling in his sleep. He looked so venerable and... sweet. Lily's heart melted. She gently broke his grasp around her and slipped out of the warm protection of the bed.

Lily glanced down at her attire. She was wearing a large t-shirt and sweatpants she could only assume were Scorpius's. She rolled up the hems and waistband of the pants and went to search for a kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is served." Lily announced, sliding the hot pancakes onto the plates Scorpius had laid out. They both sat and ate, discussing unimportant things neither would remember later.<p>

Lily looked up at a tapping noise at the window. "What is it?" Scorpius asked. Lily peered out the snow covered window.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, jumping up. She pulled the window open, ignoring the snow that fell inside. A black owl half flew, half fell into the kitchen. Scorpius stood up and pushed the window closed with great effort.

Lily knelt on the floor, cradling a black owl in her arms. "Oh, the poor thing!" Scorpius knelt next to her, glancing at the owl curiously. "It's Nyx, my father's owl!" Lily explained, her eyes tearing up. "How could he possibly send her out in this weather? It's so cruel!" Lily furiously wiped away her tears.

Scorpius was unsure what do to with the girl crying next to him. He settled for awkwardly putting his hand on her shoulder. She gratefully smiled at him, sighing softly in defeat. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. She shook her head.

"Not really," she admitted. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace, gently resting her head against his shoulder. "I didn't really sleep well, that's all." Scorpius smiled slightly.

"You can tell me what's really wrong, you know. You're not my prisoner." She giggled quietly. His smile widened. He was getting the hang of this comforting thing. "I'm serious, though, Lily." Lily shook her head.

"No you're not, Scorpius. Sirius died a long time ago." Lily informed him, chuckling at her own joke. He grinned. Scorpius moved one arm to ruffle her hair a little.

"You're impossible, you know." He ducked his head to kiss her forehead before releasing her and standing up. "If you wanna talk, I'll be in the drawing room." Lily stared after him, dumbfounded on the floor.

Coming to her senses she called after him. "It took me ten minutes to find the kitchen, you expect me to be able to find a drawing room?" His laughter echoed through the mansion. Lily shook her head in a dazed fashion. _What __have __I __gotten __myself __into?_

* * *

><p>Scorpius looked up at the sound of Lily's soft footfalls. She entered the drawing room, dressed in one of Scorpius's coats, mittens and a scarf with dark jeans. He raised one eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh. "Why in Merlin's sake are you wearing that? Leaving so soon?" Scorpius fought to keep his tone light and teasing, but he was truly worried she would leave him all alone.<p>

Lily shook her head. "No, we are going to go outside." Scorpius looked at her incredulously. "C'mon, _Malfoy_. What are you, chicken?" He jumped up at her words.

"No. Say, _Potter_, are those my jeans?" Lily flushed delicately. "Why do they fit you?" Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket and twirled it in her fingers lazily.

"Transfiguration... so simple, wouldn't you agree? One little spell and your jeans fit like they were made for me. Same with the Montrose Magpies jersey I borrowed." Scorpius looked at her, horror filling his eyes.

"Not my Magpies jersey!" Lily rolled her eyes. Men. Always thinking about quidditch.

"Oh, calm down. James plays for the Magpies. I'll get you signed jersey if that what you want." Scorpius's face lit up, causing Lily to smirk. She put a hand on her hip. "Now hurry up. The weather is perfect for a walk." Scorpius glanced out the window.

"Uh, no, it's snowing." Lily shrugged off her coat and threw off her scarf and mittens. She dropped onto the couch next to Scorpius, nearly in his lap. He unthinkingly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh well. You know what they say." She leaned into his side. He smirked.

"I don't know, what do they say?"

"Since we've no place to go, let it snow." Scorpius nodded sagely. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he leaned down and kissed Lily.


End file.
